supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
South America
South America is a continent in the western Hemisphere, mostly in the south. It borders North America, with Colombia bordering Panama, and the tiny island country of Trinidad and Tobago almost part of the continent. Most countries in South America border Brazil, expect for Ecuador and Chile. French Guiana, an overseas region of France in Europe, is part of the continent bordering Brazil to the south and Suriname to the west. South America does not have many Derby Dead Pool deaths, with the most popular pick being either Hugo Chavez, Oscar Niemeyer or Augusto Pinochet. In late November 2013, a fire killed off Oscar Niemeyer's building what he built, since it was approx a year that he died (Niemeyer died the same day as Elisabeth Murdoch and Dave Brubeck). Governing bodies *CONMEBOL - Football (soccer) *CSV - Volleyball South America recently hosted the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil; and will host the 2016 Olympics and Paralympics. ]] Ben and Toad's Contest South America qualified a contestant for season 1, season 3, the all-stars, and season 6. Brazil automatically qualified as host nation following the 2014 World Cup. *Season 1 - Helio Castroneves (Brazil, was announced host on his season of DWTS, October 2, 2007). He was replaced by Juan Pablo Montoya on some occasions. *Season 2 - None of ten CONMEBOL members selected (popularly due to the death of Oscar Niemeyer) *Season 3 - Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi (Chile), Shakira (Colombia) *Season 4 - Edson Bindilatti (Brazil), Brazil being selected as host of the 2014 FIFA World Cup (Season 1 contestant Helio Castroneves was the host nation), Sofia Vergara (Colombia) *Season 5 - Helio Castroneves (Season 1, Brazil), Shakira (Season 3, Colombia) *Season 6 - Tony Kanaan (Brazil) *Season 7 List of countries This is a list of countries that are located in South America. Most of the countries are members of CONMEBOL, expect for Suriname and Guyana. Both Guyana and Suriname are members of CONCACAF (North America, Central America and the Caribbean). * * * * * * * * * * * * Most famous people This is a list of famous people from South America (who are born, represent the country or reside there): *Dayana Mendoza - Venezuela *Shakira - Colombia *Snooki - Chile (resides in the US) *Julia Marino - Paraguay *Cynthia Denzler - Colombia (resides in Switzerland or the US) *Hugo Chavez - Venezuela *Oscar Niemeyer - Brazil *Pelé - Brazil *Ronaldo - Brazil *Djalma Santos - Brazil *Nilton Santos - Brazil *Jhonathan Longhi - Brazil *Stephanie Joffroy - Chile *Cristian Simari Benker - Argentina *Maria Simari Benker - Argentina *Macarena Simari Benker - Argentina *Fabiana Vallejos - Argentina *Fabeine Santos - Brazil *Joselene Santos - Brazil *Augusto Pinochet - Chile *Maya Harrisson - Brazil *Sally Mayara da Silva - Brazil *Edson Bindilatti - Brazil *Isabel Clark Ribeiro - Brazil *Isadora Williams - US (represents Brazil) *Maria Capovilla - Ecuador Category:Continents of the world Category:Countries Category:South America Category:South American countries Category:American countries Category:FIFA World Cup